Daily Lives of the Demigods
by Asakura Yume
Summary: Kumpulan fanfic pendek yang berisi tentang keseharian para demigod (bisa juga selain demigod) dengan penekanan bahwa setiap chapternya belum tentu saling berkaitan. / Chapter 1: Happiness for Hazel / Kini, Hazel harus siap untuk melangkah menuju masa depannya. Ralat, wanita itu sudah siap menyongsong masa depannya.


Daily Lives of the Demigods++

© Asakura Yume

.

.

.

_Disclaimer: _PJO _series _and HoO _series _© Rick Riordan.

Catatan: Berisi tentang kumpulan fanfic pendek keseharian para _demigod++ _(bisa juga selain _demigod_) dengan penekanan bahwa setiap _chapter_nya **belum tentu** saling berkaitan. _Timeline _fict di _chapter_ ini beberapa tahun setelah para _demigod _bersatu mengalahkan Gaea dan pasukannnya.

_Characters: _Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo.

_Genres_: _Romance, family, hurt/comfort_.

[_This is the best moment in my life_…]

* * *

Hari itu, dunia dipenuhi oleh selimut salju. Namun, hal itu tidak mempengaruhi orang-orang fana untuk beraktivitas. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di tengah dinginnya musim salju. Salah satu di antara mereka ada seorang _demigod_. Sekilas, kau tidak akan bisa membedakannya dengan manusia fana biasa. Namun, aura khas _demigod _yang mampu menarik perhatian para monster merupakan salah satu hal yang membedakan manusia fana dengan para _demigod_.

Hazel Levesque, itulah nama _demigod _dewasa yang kini dikelilingi oleh para manusia fana. Yah, tidak benar-benar dikelilingi. Wanita itu hanya sedang duduk di bangku taman, dan di sekitarnya banyak manusia fana yang sedang berkeliaran. Entah kenapa, hari ini tidak terlihat monster seekor pun, juga _demigod_.

Sebuah hari damai yang sangat langka, harus Hazel akui.

"Fuuuh." Hazel mendekatkan kedua tangannya ke mulutnya, dan meniup kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin meskipun sudah memakai sarung tangan.

Tapi, entah kenapa rasa dingin ini mengingatkan wanita itu pada masa lalunya. Jauh sebelum ia bergabung dengan Perkemahan Jupiter. Masa lalunya, tentang sosok yang terkadang Hazel pikirkan sampai saat ini.

"Sammy…" gumamnya pelan.

Sammy Valdez, cinta pertama Hazel. Sosok pertama yang menganggap Hazel adalah sosok spesial. Sosok pertama yang mampu membuat Hazel merasa kalau dirinya hanyalah gadis biasa, bukan sosok terkutuk dengan segala logam berharganya yang penuh dengan kutukan.

Tapi Gaea merenggut semua kebahagiaannya. Ibunya, juga Sammy—yang meninggal dengan meyakini bahwa Hazel menghilang karena kesalahannya. Hazel ingin menyanggah semua itu, ia ingin diberi kesempatan untuk kembali ke hadapan Sammy satu kali lagi, dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Namun, Hazel menyadari, kesempatan itu tidak akan pernah datang. Meski Gaea sudah berhasil ditidurkan kembali oleh para _demigod _dan yang lain, Hazel tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sammy, karena sosok itu sudah lama dijemput oleh Thanatos. Meski ada keturunan Sammy yang menjadi temannya—dan Hazel berani bersumpah demi sungai _Styx_ kalau sifat mereka nyaris sama, tapi mereka berbeda. Sammy adalah Sammy, dan Leo Valdez tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Sammy.

Hazel menghela nafas. Sammy sudah menjadi masa lalunya, tapi tetap saja sosok itu tetap terpatri di pikirannya. Cinta pertama memang sulit untuk dilupakan. Tapi bagi Hazel, Sammy Valdez merupakan salah satu kenangan masa lalunya yang terindah. Kini, Hazel harus siap untuk melangkah menuju masa depannya. Ralat, wanita itu sudah siap menyongsong masa depannya. Semua ini karena seseorang.

"Hey, um, Hazel..."

Hazel berbalik, dan mendapati sang pacar sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan kikuk.

"Ada apa, Frank?" tanya wanita itu lembut. Waktu yang telah lewat cukup lama tidak membuat rasa sayang Hazel pada pria bermarga Zhang itu berkurang. Bahkan, rasa sayangnya semakin lama semakin bertambah.

Frank mengacak-acak rambutnya, jelas sekali dia sedang gugup. Salah satu hal yang Hazel syukuri setelah sekian tahun para _demigod_ mengalahkan Gaea adalah sifat kikuk dalam diri Frank tidak pernah hilang.

Manis. Itulah anggapan Hazel tentang putra Mars itu. Memang, hampir semua putra Mars (dan Ares, setelah perang selesai, Hazel sudah bertemu dengan para _demigod _Yunani) terkenal sangat disiplin dan barbar. Tapi Frank adalah pengecualian. Dibalik tubuh berotot itu, terdapat hati yang sangat lembut. Salah satu hal yang Hazel sukai darinya.

"Boleh...aku bicara? A-ah, ma-maksudku…" Frank terlihat kehilangan kata-kata.

Hazel tertawa kecil, dan menepuk bangku taman di sebelahnya yang kosong, "Mau duduk, Frank?"

"A-ah, ya, duduk. Tentu saja." Seakan-akan ia baru saja menemukan kata-kata yang tepat, Frank menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya dia duduk di sebelah Hazel.

Untuk Hazel, kini yang harus ia tatap adalah sosok yang selalu ada bersamanya. Frank-lah sosok yang ada bersamanya saat ini, dan Hazel yakin kalau di masa depan, Frank masih akan bersamanya. Bukan berarti ia akan melupakan Sammy, tapi Hazel sudah menetapkan pilihannya.

"Hazel..." kata Frank pelan.

"_Yes_?"

Hazel heran melihat keterdiaman sang kekasih. Jelas sekali kalau ia sedang mencari kata-kata untuk berbicara. Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya mau dikatakan oleh Frank?

Frank berdeham, sebelum ia berdiri dan memposisikan dirinya di depan Hazel. Dia menatap Hazel, tepat ke matanya, sehingga membuat yang bersangkutan agak gugup.

"Um, Frank?"

Frank tersentak, "O-oh, _sorry_." Dia merogoh sesuatu sesuatu dari saku celananya, dan segera berlutut. Pria itu meraih tangan kanan Hazel, dan memakaikan sesuatu di jari manis wanita itu.

Hazel agak terperangah, tidak menyangka akan menerima perlakuan itu dari sang kekasih.

"Frank…ini…"

Frank kembali berdiri, tapi tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan mungil Hazel. Ya, dibandingkan dengan tangannya, tangan Hazel jauh lebih kecil darinya.

"_Will you...marry me_?"

Hazel benar-benar terperangah. Ia melihat ke jarinya, dan melihat sebuah cincin melingkari jari manisnya. Entah bagaimana, cincin itu bisa pas dengan ukuran jari Hazel.

"Frank, aku…" Hazel benar-benar _speechless_.

"Kalau kau menerima lamaranku, tentu aku sangat bahagia," kata Frank sambil tersenyum kecil, namun kentara sekali agak gugup. Tangannya pun agak bergetar. "Tapi, kalau kau menolaknya, kau tinggal melepas cincin ini…"

Hazel menyadari, untuk ukuran sosok seperti Frank, melakukan hal seperti ini membutuhkan keberanian yang sangat besar. Selain itu, kalau Frank sampai melamarnya seperti ini, berarti dia sudah mendapat restu dari adiknya yang (ternyata) mengidap penyakit _sister-complex _yang sangat akut. Entah dengan cara apa Frank mendapat restu dari Nico…

"Ha-Hazel!"

Lamunan Hazel terpecah saat mendengar seruan kaget dan panik dari Frank. Saat itu dia baru menyadari kalau air mata telah membasahi wajahnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Hazel!" seru Frank gelagapan. "Apa…kau tidak menyukainya?" Tangan Frank yang tidak menggenggam tangan Hazel langsung bergerak untuk mengusap air mata yang mengalir.

Hazel menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Frank menghentikan perlakuannya.

"Ja-jadi, jawabanmu?" tanya Frank penuh harap.

Hazel tersenyum. Pilihannya kini sudah berada di depannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menolaknya?" katanya lembut. "Aku tidak keberatan mengganti margaku dengan nama 'Zhang'."

Frank bengong, berusaha untuk mencerna perkataan Hazel. Tapi, detik selanjutnya Hazel merasa tubuhnya ditarik ke arah putra Mars itu. Frank memeluknya.

"_Thank you_, Hazel," kata Frank lirih tepat di telinga Hazel. "_This is the best moment in my life_…"

Hazel terdiam, sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan Frank.

"_Me too_," gumam wanita itu.

Thank you_ for sharing the best moment in your life with me, Frank. _I also feel the same way_…_

Hazel akan melangkah menuju masa depannya bersama Frank.

**"**_**Thanks, Hazel.**_**"**

Samar-samar, Hazel seperti mendengar suara Sammy. Hazel tidak yakin apakah suara itu nyata atau tidak. Satu-satunya hal Hazel yakini tentang Sammy adalah sosok itu akan selalu bahagia pada saat Hazel bahagia…

* * *

Nico menatap sosok kakak tirinya yang sedang dipeluk oleh Frank dari kejauhan. Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajah putra Hades itu. Ingatannya kembali pada saat Frank mendadak mendatanginya, dan tanpa basa-basi menantangnya untuk bermain _mythomagic_ (Hey, jangan salah. Meski mereka sudah dewasa, tapi _mythomagic _tetaplah permainan terbaik sepanjang masa).

Tentu saja Frank kalah. Tapi hari selanjutnya, Frank mendatanginya lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu kalah lagi. Hari berikutnya, sama saja. Terus saja seperti itu. Lama kelamaan, Nico merasa heran dengan semua ini, dan langsung menanyakan hal itu pada Frank saat mereka selesai bermain.

Saat itu, muka Frank memerah. Bahkan jawabannya saja hampir tidak bisa Nico dengar.

_"Aku…ingin melamar kakakmu."_

Nico terdiam saat mendengarnya, sebelum pada akhirnya menyeringai.

_"Ayo kita bermain lagi."_

Nico tidak akan melupakan ekspresi heran di wajah Frank. Memang, biasanya Frank lah yang mengajak Nico bermain. Tapi saat itu sebaliknya.

_"Kalau kau bisa menang dariku, kau akan kuizinkan menikahi kakakku."_

Ekspresi Frank langsung menjadi serius. Lalu, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Nico kalah dalam permainan _mythomagic _itu. Tapi entah kenapa Nico merasa puas.

_"Frank Zhang, kuizinkan kau untuk menikahi kakakku. Jangan khawatir soal Pluto, dia jarang memperhatikan hal-hal seperti ini."_

Yah, kurang lebih itulah kisahnya dan Frank. Tapi, kali ini Nico datang bukan hanya sekedar melihat proses pelamaran itu. Ada sosok lain yang Nico rasa harus menyaksikan hal ini. Sosok transparan yang kini sedang melayang di sebelah pria bermarga di Angelo itu.

"Kau sudah melihatnya kan? Hazel benar-benar bahagia," kata Nico. "Meski, aku sendiri heran kenapa kau bisa mengingat Hazel bahkan setelah kematianmu."

Detik selanjutnya Nico tersenyum kecil. Kurang lebih dia sudah mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Rasa cinta yang teramat tulus. Mungkin itulah yang membuat seorang Sammy Valdez mengingat Hazel, dan kini dia sedang menatap gadis yang dicintainya dengan sorot mata yang bahagia.

"_Thanks_, Hazel…"

Hanya itu kata-kata yang diucapkan sang hantu. Tapi Nico mengerti. Terima kasih…karena Hazel bisa merasakan kebahagiaan, meski tanpa dirinya.

"_Well then_," kata Nico. "Ayo kita kembalikan dirimu ke tempat yang seharusnya."

Hantu itu mengangguk, dan dua sosok berbeda wujud itu langsung menghilang, meninggalkan dua sejoli yang sedang kasmaran.

* * *

*_owari_*

* * *

Yume's _note_: Yeay, akhirnya selesai juga fict ini, meski jauh dari waktu perjanjian~! *ditabok* _Ne, mind to RnR_? Segala kritik maupun _request _akan diterima dengan senang hati… Sampai bertemu di _chapter _selanjutnya~!


End file.
